ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Val-Zod, Superman
Val-Zod, Superman is an American action-adventure comedy/drama comic book series published by DC Comics which follows the character Val-Zod, who is the Superman of Earth 2 that took over the role after the death of Clark Kent during the war against Darkseid. Characters Main *'Val-Zod/Vic Kent/Superman' - the current Superman who is rather shy and awkward. He suffers from agoraphobia due to not being exposed to other people for years and is still suffering the consequences of this. Supporting *'Linda Lawrence' - a new reporter at the Daily Planet who looks up to Lois Lane's work. She is very eager to be a part of the Planet and wishes to be just like her idol. *'Donald Michaels' - a stand-up comedian living in Val's apartment building and one of Val's first non-superhero friends. He is fond of jokes and tests his jokes on Val. *'Perry White' - the elderly head of the Daily Planet. *'Nuclear Man' - a being originally made by Alexis to kill Superman, until after seeing he is on the side of good, turns good arriving at another city. *'Wonders of the World' **'Alan Scott/Green Lantern '- the current head of the Wonders of the World who became an avatar of the life force known as the Green which represents life. **'Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl '- a former government agent who builds up metaphorical walls between her and others and doesn't like her walls being broken. **'Jason "Jay" Garrick/The Flash' - a man who gains super speed from the god Mercury and is now a vigilante. **'Thomas Wayne/Batman' - a billionaire who is a murderous vigilante and reluctant member of the Wonders of the World. **'Khalid Ben-Hassin/Doctor Fate' - the owner of the extremely powerful Helmet of Fate who is one of the strongest members of the Wonders of the World. **'Kara Zor-El/Powergirl' - the cousin of the original Superman who became her own vigilante also being a symbol of empowerment. **'Helena Wayne/Huntress' - the daughter of the deceased Bruce Wayne who trained herself to be just like her father. **'Lois Lane/Red Tornado '- a former reporter for the Daily Bugle who had her consciousness transferred into a robotic body. *'James "Jimmy" Olsen/Doctor Impossible' - a former photographer who is technopathic and has a very unstable mindset, often heel turning only to go back to being good. *'Jason Todd' - an alcoholic comic book writer who writes the comics for the Wonders of the World and now Superman. * Antagonists *'Alexis "Lex" Luthor' - the daughter of Alexander Luthor who is currently in charge of LexCorp and who despises Superman and everything to do with him for constantly taking her father from her. *'Winslow "Win" Schott/Toyman' - a very important henchman of Alexis' who is a very intelligent and abnormally calm maniac and who invented most of her equipment. *'Zviad Baazovi/Bad Samaritan' - Alexis' bodyguard and her limo driver who was trained by the Russian military and is a master of many forms of martial arts. *'John Corben/Metallo' - a mercenary who imbues himself with Kryptonite claiming he can now kill anyone with his enhancements. *'Maxwell Lord' - the head of the organization known as Checkmate whose goal is to hunt down and kill all superhumans. *'Amazing Graze' - a hypnotic Apokalyptian who wants to conquer the world and resume the Darkseid war. *'Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman' - a scientist who was crippled during one of Superman's fights and is transformed into a cybernetic human by Alexis. *'Blanque' - a mysterious criminal with incredible psionic abilities and who is incredibly egotistical, often bragging about his own powers and accomplishments. *'The Elite' **'Manchester Black' - the leader of the murderous vigilantes known as the Elite who is a British psychic that has many different mental manipulation abilities. **'Barbara Gordon/Red Hood' - a member who despises Black but shares his belief that criminals will continue committing crimes no matter what and thus must die. **'Rudolph "Rudy" Jones/Parasite' - a janitor who, after getting into an accident, becomes a pink monster that can steal people's energy joining the Elite. **'Bane' - a mute muscular man who is Manchester's personal bodyguard and who uses a drug called Venom to boost his already large amount of strength. *'Robert DuBois/Bloodsport '- a former military officer who loves to fight extremely powerful enemies Alexis gives a Kryptonite-powered gun to kill Superman. *'Oswald Loomis/Atlas '- a jokey criminal who was turned into a powerhouse of a man by Toyman behind Alexis' back. His strength is enough to rival the strongest of heroes. *'Doomsday' - a giant robot created by Alexis to kill Superman, having the strength to do so. * Issues #/The Second Son of Krypton/ - Vic faces a criminal in a large mech suit hired by the daughter of Lex Luthor, Alexis. # Trivia *